This invention relates to motors on motor boats and more particularly, boats to be transported by trailers.
Motors on boats being trailered are frequently difficult to see by overtaking motorists and therefore accidents are caused. Applicant has discovered that by providing a single efficient reflector supported on the drive train of the boat being transported by trailer, the reflector can be readily observed by motorists overtaking the boat and trailer. It has been discovered that a reflector made of a plate-like member having a reflecting surface and supported on an outboard motor will call attention to the boat and prevent many accidents. There is a law stating anything protruding three feet from the back of a vehicle must have an identifying feature, such as a red flag or the like. The reflector disclosed herein complies with the above law. The reflector may be made of steel plate metal or may also be made up of one part being molded of plastic material.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
______________________________________ 3,045,749 to Brandon 4,045,122 to Burdick 3,080,581 to Smihal 4,395,749 to Poveromo 3,584,704 to Eckmann 4,448,387 to Gilbreath 3,788,502 to Bell 4,616,591 to Minor 3,870,875 to Altimus 4,623,338 to Larson ______________________________________
None of the above listed patents shown a boat motor reflector like applicant's.